Isle Esme Deleted Scene
by Nekohime17
Summary: What happen when Edward agreed that they will stay forever and then pulled both of them gently into deeper water? BREAKING DAWN!EdwardXBella


**REMEMBER **This is a fanfic… Stephenie Meyer didn't write this but Stephenie Nuño did!! Seriously that's my real name-and I barely found out last year when my mom gave me my birth certificate! XDD Though Stephenie Meyer owns the characters! XD

So… I was thinking… what could have happen… and I let my imagination run wild so… here it is!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

**Isle Esme (Deleted Scene)**

"_Forever," He agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water._

He kissed me harshly but kind of gently, sort of medium–maybe more than medium. I know he was being careful not to hurt me but I really wanted him to loose himself a little. What will actually happen if he does loose himself? I know he will not bare it and it might be dangerous but I don't want him to be _too_ careful.

My first time and with him Edward is just so perfect. I can't believe he's a vampire since he seems human like everybody else–maybe not that much. And for me he does have a soul, a kind soul.

"Edward…" I moan as I let a little bit of air escape through my lips.

He already stopped kissing me. He was on his way to the nape of my neck while his hands and arms roamed everywhere- around me.

He touched me like _never_ before.

I didn't know what to say, what to think, how to act–I just wanted to feel his touch. I wanted to kiss him and don't let go forever and I knew it was going to come true soon.

Forever and ever with _My_ Edward.

I exactly didn't like being with him in the water. It felt weird. The water was nice and warm but I didn't felt comfortable.

And I knew he felt that too.

"What to take it to the room love?" He asked as he met the tip of my left ear.

I just nodded.

He carried me outside and headed towards the big room–kissing my left ear.

He didn't stop.

He laid me down the big white bed –it was quite comfortable. The sheets were so soft like silk and I bet Alice was the one that put them. Alice–now she will not pay for the lingerie-ish things she put in my luggage.

"Love…" He whispered as he stopped kissing me and cupped my cheeks–which were quite red. Red? Should I say crimson red and my body burning, burning like if it was the sun? "You ready…?" He asked–I could tell he was worried.

I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his like I told him when I was with him in the water.

"I'm ready for this…" I lied.

I knew I was so scared. Frighten. But I wanted this. I want this. This will be my last human memory and I really want this to be beautiful–maybe even beautiful than Edward if that's possible.

He kissed me softly. He roamed all the way to my neck and I let out a moan. It was quite embarrassing and I could fell my cheeks turning another color of red–maybe they were three shades of red.

He cupped my right breast.

I felt chills pass through my spine as I felt his cold touch through my soft skin, my breast to be exact. His touch was so feathery soft that I couldn't stop letting go a shiver. He noticed and he smirked and I just couldn't stop myself–I smirked too.

"Love, you smell so good…" He said as he kissed my arm. He started from the tip of my shoulder and stopped at my hand–he started kissing every finger softly. "Did you take a shower?" He stopped and looked at me.

I stared at him back.

Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him I kind of knew what was going to happen and I got so nervous that I even took a shower to calm down?

"Yes…" I admitted.

He laughed at my response.

"Why?" He still sound amused.

"Nervous…" I admitted again but I'm not going to tell him that I was freaking out after I finished taking the shower.

"I understand…" He said at last and started kissing me again. I was so glad he actually didn't ask me anything else anymore. Did I mention I was like tree hundred shades of red now?

He didn't let go off my breast and started massaging them softly.

It felt so good that even pleasure swept from my head to the tip of my toes.

He stopped kissing me and he went straight to my breast. I wonder what he's going to do now.

He let go my left breast and put his lips as substitute. His could breath met my warm skin that another shiver pass through my spine–it felt wonderful. This was a new feeling and a feeling I will never forget even when I turn to a vampire.

He was softly kissing my breast–maybe even tasting it–another pleasure passed all through my body.

"Love…" He said as his lips stopped kissing my breast. I whimpered a little bit because he had to stop and I wanted more. I could tell he silently laugh a little bit as he heard my whimper. "You taste good… so wonderful…"

My whole body was crimson red now. Without looking, I knew it was that color–maybe even trillions of red. This is just so embarrassing but I like it. But this is not the time to be shy.

I giggle just so that my shyness goes away.

"Love…" He said again.

"What?" I shyly asked.

"Are you really ready?" There was no doubt in his tone that he was telling me to say no. He really wants me to say no so that he can stop and never ask for this until I'm a vampire.

"Yes…" Even though I lied–I really want him to do this. I really want to do this. I know I'm not ready but some how I fell I'm.

"You sure…?" He asked again.

"Yes…" For crying out loud… just do it!

He let go off my breast and met my lips again. He kissed me harshly now and didn't stop. He was not being gently or medium–like the beginning–he was really harsh. I tried to remember to breathe and so I tried to breathe from my nose but I couldn't–it was quite hard.

I let him go and gasp for air.

He looked at me with frightened eyes–he knew he was harming me.

"Bella!" He called, "Did I do something wrong…? did I _hurt_ you!?" I knew he was utterly overwhelmed at my sudden impulses. When he said the word 'Hurt' there was pain in his voice.

He knew this was not going to work.

"I just remember to breathe…" I admitted. I laugh a little bit and I didn't wait for him to answer, I kissed him back.

I wrapped my arms around his cold-hard neck and he kissed me back as he grabbed my hips. I felt that he was smiling as I was kissing him. I felt a certain urge in my sensitive area that I just had to tell him.

"I'm really ready…" I harshly whispered as I slightly removed my lips from his and then met them full again.

"Okay… Love…" He said as he kissed me more harshly but I knew he was letting me lead as he let go off my hips–I knew what he was going to do now.

This time my heart was pounding faster than never before.

In any moment he's going to be inside of me and it just made me so nervous.

"Ready?" He asked again.

I just nodded and closed my eyes really shut.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and I felt he placed his member in the tip of my entrance–my eyes suddenly turned wide.

"Bella, we can stop if you want… just tell me…" I was positive that he saw my sudden impulses as I tried my best to keep my legs locked around him. I nodded and I put my arms around his neck for support. He put his arms around my chest, pressing me tighter.

"Go…" I said as I closed my eyes fully shut again.

He wanted it–It was obvious he was being careful. My mouth suddenly opened wide at the feel of him inside of me. I felt a lot of pain and pleasure pass through me as he went deeper in.

I heard he hissed through his throat.

"Go faster!" I harshly whispered as my lips brushed his stone-hard and cold ears.

He nodded–He went in and out faster and faster. I tried to keep up to his pace but he was faster than any human can be–I wanted him to go faster than that anyways. I wanted to hold on tighter and tighter if that's possible. It felt so great–Awesome I should say. I love the feeling I'm receiving so I started to groan and moan as Edward went into me faster.

"FASTER!" I scream and Edward hissed as he went faster into me.

I moaned even louder but then I bit my lips because I didn't want to let anything out of my lips anymore. Edward went deeper into me and it didn't stop me letting out a moan through my lips–I hold on tighter and I was breathing harshly then never before. I was receiving a lot of pleasure and shivers pass through my body as he went deeper into me. Then I could feel we were close to the end.

As I was panting harder, Edward's movement became unpredictable than before and anxious as he started to speed more inside of me. That couldn't stop me to let out a moan as I felt something in my stomach.

And it happens–My orgasm hits Edward and that's when he finally stopped.

I knew he still wanted to go on.

Edward started to get out of me as my walls tighten around him.

I felt my heart down in my women hood.

Edward got off of me and then pressed me tighter in his arms. I was feeling sleepy and I couldn't help close my eyes. I put my arms around him and that's when I felt my mind wondering of to dream land.

I had to admit to myself–this has been the best time of my life.

* * *

Edward gazed upon his goddess as she went to sleep. He had bitten two pillows as they were having their play time. He just can't believe he almost hurt her–that's why he bit the pillows.

Tomorrow when she wakes up, she's going to have to hear him.

He gazed at her bare skin and grabbed the pillows he bitten–He's going to have to replace them.

He tear the fabric from the pillows in a flash and got the small feather inside of them to gingerly throw them at his goddess–For him, she sure is a goddess–That's what he's going to do while she's still asleep–for fun.

Watching the feathers fall to her bare skin made his member trigger but he's going to have to wait until she becomes a vampire to get his fully satisfaction–and make everything wilder than before–hardcore.

He sure can't wait for that–She's still human so she needs to take breaks.

He was glad he finally made his promise but in the process she didn't.

He hurt her and she didn't even tell him but…

He had to admit to himself–this is a better pleasure than hunting grizzly bears or mountain lions.

**-THE END!!-**

**Author's note**

Thanks for reading…. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! I wanna know what you think so press the go button and review!!


End file.
